The last thing I never knew I needed Naruhina
by naruhina.sasusaku.shikatema
Summary: Naruto and Jiraya were in front of the Tsunades door as they hird … I(voice 1) II (voice 2) I-What do we do lord Raikage … We cant find her anywere … Not even her best friends from the rookie 9 cant asumme were...What if the … II-You are rigt Tsunade…It is a grate danger that a Jinchuriki of Nekomata falls in the wrong hands.. Narutos mind ,What the.. Another Jinchuuriki in Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina story

The last thing I never knew I needed

(Naruto is 16 and is coming back from his training with Jiraya)

It was 20.00 . Naruto and his perverted sensei were just outside the village gates , but since the guards were slepping sensei and the student were just standing , listening to the wind , feeling the village it self … Yes , Naruto indeed did miss Konoha , but what he missed the most were his friends . He started imagining …

He thaught Sakura will be pretty , but the time passed and he realised that he was wrong . All he USED to feel for her was … just a small crush .. He didn't expect her to be strog but who knows …

When he thaught abut Lee he amagined 16 year old Might Guy … So you know what I meen ..

Then Ino . She must be pretty . And he hoped that she got along with Sakura better now . She is from Yamanaka , and she is Ino (her ,,evil,, , twisted self) so she must have some new jutsu .

Shikamaru Nara … A man with an IQ of 200 men ! He must have an IQ of 1000 by now …

Neji.. Naruto amagined Neji being like .. some kind of evil dude in te gang …

Hinata … he didn't think about her at all …

The guards were awake now , and they greeted Narut and his sensei . They started to walk down the streets . Everyone was looking at Naruto . But in an add way . You wanna know why ? Naruto was tall . He lost all the baby fat . Because of his 24,7 training he was pretty muscular but not too much . His hair grew so his hair style was just like his fathers (allong with the head protector). His outfit was different . He had normal ninja pants , a blach short sleeve tee shirt , and ofcourse he had his normal orange jacket (un zipped) . One word was to describe him … H O T ….

Jiraya and Naruto were in front of the Hokage tower .

Jiraya (J) , Naruto (N)

J-(wisper) hey naruto … wanna scare ,, the granny ,,

N-(sarcastic)on sensei when was the last time I liked your ideas of jumping on a women …. (evil eye)

J-lets rool kid…

They snuck in the Hokage tower and were in front of the door as they hird …

I(voice 1) II (voice 2)

I-What do we do… We cant find her anyvere …She is the part f Konoha 9 rookies , not even her best friends cant asume were she is ... What if the …

II-You are rigt Tsunade … It is a grate danger that a Jinchuriki of Nekomata (2 tails) falls in the wrong hands …

(Narutos mind *What the… Another Jinchuuriki in Konoha …Man… Ive been out for too long *)

I-You meen the Akatuski … And also the Akatuski has Itachi of the Sharingan , Pain of the Rinnegan , and if they get to the 3rd kekkei genkai …

II-We are dummed …

Naruto ran away leaving Jiraya on his own ... Tsunade heard Naruto running and slamed the door open . Well ... you know what happend to Jiraya then dont you ... (poor guy :P)

Naruto was sitting on the head monument of the 4th hokage . He was looking at the village . Thinking ... about everything ...

Narutos P.O.V

I just cant belive it ... How ... how can this bee . Did someone I know live the life I did ... No ... They all had parents . Baa-chan sait ,, her ,, . Who can it bee . Its not Sakura... Thatt one time Jiraya sent me a picture of her ... Sti cant belive that he actualy saw ... (mute :P) (*mind* flat chest ...)

She doesnt have a seal and she was guadering chakra in her hand to punch Jiraya . It isnt Ino . She was pretty ,,exposed,, 3 years ago ... Tenten cant do the baisic chakra control , and with the bijju her chakra should be perfect after som practise , and I know how much she practised . It just leaves ...

Kekkei genkay ... Eye tehnique ... 9 rookies ... it cant bee ...

He stud up and wispered ...

H-h-hinata ...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruhina story

The last thing I never knew I needed

(Naruto is 16 and is coming back from his training with Jiraya)

It was 20.00 . Naruto and his perverted sensei were just outside the village gates , but since the guards were slepping sensei and the student were just standing , listening to the wind , feeling the village it self … Yes , Naruto indeed did miss Konoha , but what he missed the most were his friends . He started imagining …

He thaught Sakura will be pretty , but the time passed and he realised that he was wrong . All he USED to feel for her was … just a small crush .. He didn't expect her to be strog but who knows …

When he thaught abut Lee he amagined 16 year old Might Guy … So you know what I meen ..

Then Ino . She must be pretty . And he hoped that she got along with Sakura better now . She is from Yamanaka , and she is Ino (her ,,evil,, , twisted self) so she must have some new jutsu .

Shikamaru Nara … A man with an IQ of 200 men ! He must have an IQ of 1000 by now …

Neji.. Naruto amagined Neji being like .. some kind of evil dude in te gang …

Hinata … he didn't think about her at all …

The guards were awake now , and they greeted Narut and his sensei . They started to walk down the streets . Everyone was looking at Naruto . But in an add way . You wanna know why ? Naruto was tall . He lost all the baby fat . Because of his 24,7 training he was pretty muscular but not too much . His hair grew so his hair style was just like his fathers (allong with the head protector). His outfit was different . He had normal ninja pants , a blach short sleeve tee shirt , and ofcourse he had his normal orange jacket (un zipped) . One word was to describe him … H O T ….

Jiraya and Naruto were in front of the Hokage tower .

Jiraya (J) , Naruto (N)

J-(wisper) hey naruto … wanna scare ,, the granny ,,

N-(sarcastic)on sensei when was the last time I liked your ideas of jumping on a women …. (evil eye)

J-lets rool kid…

They snuck in the Hokage tower and were in front of the door as they hird …

I(voice 1) II (voice 2)

I-What do we do… We cant find her anyvere …She is the part f Konoha 9 rookies , not even her best friends cant asume were she is ... What if the …

II-You are rigt Tsunade … It is a grate danger that a Jinchuriki of Nekomata (2 tails) falls in the wrong hands …

(Narutos mind *What the… Another Jinchuuriki in Konoha …Man… Ive been out for too long *)

I-You meen the Akatuski … And also the Akatuski has Itachi of the Sharingan , Pain of the Rinnegan , and if they get to the 3rd kekkei genkai …

II-We are dummed …

Naruto ran away leaving Jiraya on his own ... Tsunade heard Naruto running and slamed the door open . Well ... you know what happend to Jiraya then dont you ... (poor guy :P)

Naruto was sitting on the head monument of the 4th hokage . He was looking at the village . Thinking ... about everything ...

Narutos P.O.V

I just cant belive it ... How ... how can this bee . Did someone I know live the life I did ... No ... They all had parents . Baa-chan sait ,, her ,, . Who can it bee . Its not Sakura... Thatt one time Jiraya sent me a picture of her ... Sti cant belive that he actualy saw ... (mute :P) (*mind* flat chest ...)

She doesnt have a seal and she was guadering chakra in her hand to punch Jiraya . It isnt Ino . She was pretty ,,exposed,, 3 years ago ... Tenten cant do the baisic chakra control , and with the bijju her chakra should be perfect after som practise , and I know how much she practised . It just leaves ...

Kekkei genkay ... Eye tehnique ... 9 rookies ... it cant bee ...

He stud up and wispered ...

H-h-hinata ...


End file.
